1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for guiding and positioning medical catheters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A catheter is a medical device which is introduced into a body channel or blood vessel for a variety of purposes. For example, one type is known as an intra-aortic balloon catheter which is used for cardiac assistance. Such catheters are frequently introduced into the body through the femoral artery because of the large diameter and accessibility of that artery. After insertion into the femoral artery, the distal end of the catheter must be pushed through the appropriate blood vessels to the location to be treated, e.g. an occluded blood vessel near the heart. The catheter also has a proximal end extending outside the body by which the distal end is manipulated and maneuvered. Since the path along which the catheter passes is frequently tortuous, then the task of guiding and positioning the catheter is often difficult.
It is also sometimes necessary to remove the first catheter and insert a second catheter in its place. Further, once the distal end of the catheter reaches its desired location, it is often improperly positioned or extending angularly in the wrong direction, thus precluding the effective use of the catheter.
Prior art pertaining to apparatus and method for positioning catheters within tubular passageways in the human body include the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,011 to Warnecke; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,892 to Hussein, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,725 to Baran, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,688 to Loeb; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,654 to Boarini, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,971 to LeVeen, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,029 to Mott; U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,698 to Hanson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,723 to Patel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,709 to Hanson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,339 to Hanson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,618 to Vargas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,742 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,347 to Tower; U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,705 to Abramson; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,131 to Raiche.